


Black Heart

by NCT



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Drunk Sex, M/M, Romance, multi-chapter, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCT/pseuds/NCT
Summary: Yuta and Hansol have been dating for 3 years, but what happens when Yuta realizes Hansol doesn't put as much effort into the relationship as he does?  Trouble ensues when Yuta meets a mystery man at the bar in a vulnerable state.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yes I know.... I still need to update my other story but I randomly thought of this one so... I'm sorry hahaaaa  
> Also this is my first attempt at smut so. LMFAOOOOOOO haaaaaaaa. yea. I hope at least one of you will enjoy this. I'm also on a "Yusol is my freaking NOTP" like just try to stop me kind of mood thing.

After a long day of work, Yuta closed the door behind him as he walked into his apartment. While taking off his shoes, he craned his neck looking for his boyfriend. 

“Hansol?” he called out.

A low grunt came from the living room. Yuta smiled to himself as he quickly made his way to the couch. Spying that Hansol was in his familiar spot, Yuta leapt on top of the unsuspecting boy. Another grunt or two later, Yuta was perfectly situated on his boyfriend’s lap. 

“Miss me?” Yuta cutely asked the tall blonde.

Hansol rolled his eyes at Yuta’s antics and quickly shoved him off his lap. “I’m busy.” 

Landing in a sad heap on the floor, Yuta massaged his sore butt and sighed in disappointment.

It was always like this. Yuta didn’t even need to look at the TV to know the familiar anime that was playing on the screen. “You’re busy?” He then pointed at the screen. “You’ve literally seen all the One Piece episodes at least 10 times. Can’t you spend some time with me for once?” 

For the first time since Yuta got home, Hansol tore his eyes away from the anime to look at his significant other of three years. Not one for words, he cocked his eyebrow as if for Yuta to go on.

Acquainted with Hansol’s gesture, Yuta continued. “I work all day long, and the only way I get through it is because I know I can come home to you. And yet when I do, you don’t give two shits about me! All you ever want to do is watch anime! It’s always anime this or anime that! And I’m sick of it!” Yuta was red in the face from shouting at the end. 

No longer able to keep eye contact with his fuming boyfriend, he sheeply peaked down at his fiddling fingers before hoarsely whispering. “But you see me every day, and you know how much anime means to me…” His voice started to fade out.

Yuta clenched his fists. It was such familiar argument, but Yuta wasn’t going to stand for it anymore. “I do, in fact, understand how much anime means to you. But what I don’t understand anymore, is how much I mean to you.” 

The venom in Yuta’s voice made Hansol quickly look back up again, as if startled by his sudden black anger. Yuta glared at the blonde before springing back onto his feet and stomping his way to their bedroom. Slamming the door behind him, he threw himself on their bed. 

Thank god it was Friday, because at times like these, he would call up his friends for a very much-needed drink at the bar, and that’s exactly what he did.

Getting off the phone with his two best friends, he quickly packed his bag and rushed back out the door. Without even caring to look at the useless lump on the couch, he loudly announced, “I’m going out,” before banging his way out of the apartment.

Hours later, Yuta found himself sitting between his friends at their usual gay bar, already on his fourth beer. Yuta and Jaehyun jumped when Johnny tipsily slammed his hand down on the table. “God damnit Yuta! How many times have I told you to dump his bug-eyed ass?” 

“I know but-“ Yuta began.

“No! You listen to me! All you ever do anymore is complain about him, and I’m tired of hearing it! You know I just want you to be happy right? Well, ever since you two moved in together, all there’s been are problems! And it’s always the same one!” Jaehyun reached behind Yuta to put a calming hand on the very loud Johnny. Every time Johnny drank, there was no controlling the volume level of anything that came out of the big guy’s mouth. 

It was true, though, Yuta had always been happy with Hansol until he realized his boyfriend wasn’t putting near as much effort as Yuta was into their relationship. To Yuta, it felt more like they were just super close friends. Hansol rarely ever wanted to kiss, and they had never even had sex. Three years and Hansol still didn’t want to. It drove Yuta up the wall. It’s not that he wanted the sex for physical reasons, it’s that sex means giving your entire self to another. Without words, he wanted Hansol to know just how much he loved him. Being denied this was getting more and more unbearable for Yuta. Like he had said to Hansol earlier, just how much did Hansol actually care about him?

Yuta sighed deeply into his drink. As much as he wanted to break up with Hansol, they had spent so much time together that Yuta was afraid of the split. It would tear a big black hole right through his heart, and that scared him more than anything. 

“Hey.” Jaehyun noticed Yuta was lost in his own thoughts and thought it was best to bring up a change of subject. “Let’s go dance?” he offered.

If the three boys had anything in common, it was their love of dancing from their high school days. Gulping down the rest of his drink, he grabbed another and followed Johnny and Jaehyun out to the dance floor.

Looking up at the tall brunette, Yuta inquired, “By the way, where’s Ten?” Johnny shrugged his wide shoulders and yelled easily over the music, “he’s rehearsing for some dance gig he has going on next week.” 

Yuta peered up at Jaehyun, asking the basically the same question. “Taeil? His cousin, Winwin, is visiting from China. He said something about his cousin having boyfriend problems. Maybe Taeil should council you, too.” Jaehyun joked. 

The boys continued to sway to the music, still chatting, before the alcohol started really taking effect. Being the smallest of the three, Yuta’s veins started pumping with a mix of alcohol and adrenaline, the need to dance taking over all other thoughts in his head. 

Bouncing with his knees and hips rocking back and forth sexily, he knew he looked good. There was no need since he had a boyfriend, but Yuta always loved wearing tight pants and a bit of makeup when going out, his friends no different. 

To be honest, all three of them were quite the lookers. Johnny with his height and broad back, Jaehyun with pitch-black hair and dark, handsome face, and of course, himself, who was the more feminine of the three. He had big sparkling eyes, full pink lips, and an absolutely radiant smile. Using their best attributes to their fullest, the three knew they were getting lots of admirers from around them. 

After an hour of dancing, Johnny excused himself to go to the bathroom and Jaehyun to get them more drinks. Yuta was the perfect level of drunk. His thoughts were fuzzy and awareness slow, which meant no unnecessary thoughts would invade his head now. 

Seductively dancing with his arms raised above his head, he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist. Yuta made no move to stop the stranger, so the man tugged Yuta’s back to his front, Yuta’s ass perfectly fitting into the juncture of his crotch. 

Hansol vaguely flashed across his mind, but dancing with a stranger was no big deal, was it? At this point Yuta could care less because it turned out the guy really knew how to dance, probably just as well as Yuta, and he was enjoying it immensely. Through Yuta’s thin shirt, he could tell he definitely had abs, which in return meant he had a nice body overall. 

Yuta ground his ass into the stranger’s dick. He could tell he was already half-hard from the endless friction Yuta was giving him. Yuta wasn’t the only playful one, though. The man kept pulling him closer and closer until there was literally no space between the two dancers. He was also aware of the stranger’s hand that was sliding closer and closer to his crotch area. Warning bells were going off in his head, but the alcohol kept pushing the sound away, clearly wanting to enjoy the man’s antics. Yuta, himself, was half-hard just from the excitement of being touched for the first time in so many years.

He suddenly felt slight pressure at the side of his neck, and wetness. The man was leaving a wet trail of kisses and Yuta’s kness buckled at the realization. Excited that he got a reaction out of Yuta, the man continued and nibbled at his ear. Yuta moaned out loud.

Neither one able to bear the teasing any longer, the man turned Yuta around and before he knew it, Yuta had wrapped his arms around his neck and they were blissfully making out in the middle of the dance floor. 

This time there wasn’t a single thought of Hansol as Yuta sucked and licked at the man’s lips. Nothing else mattered but this stranger and his lips. And now tongue that he slipped into Yuta’s mouth. Yuta answered with another moan and bit down on his lower lip. 

Yuta didn’t realize he had been dragged off the dance floor and out the door until he felt the cool night air bite at the sweat on his skin. Yuta stopped the kiss in drunk confusion. The man spoke up, “Is it ok?” 

Yuta had no idea what he was asking, but if it was about this moment then, yes. In fact, everything that had happened so far was way more than ok with him.

The next thing that Yuta remembered was being pulled out of a car, into a house, and eventually laid onto a bed. 

The male was on top of him in an instant, tugging off his shirt. As soon as both shirts were shed from their bodies, he attacked Yuta’s already hard nipples; licking and nibbling as Yuta squirmed and whimpered underneath him. He shifted his attention now to Yuta’s neck, kissing and sucking so as to claim Yuta as his own, one hand still pinching at his nipple.

Yuta was in bliss and took this time to explore his partner’s body, too. His hands glided over sweaty smooth skin. He was slim yet toned, quite similar to his own build. If he had to guess the male had a slightly wider and taller frame than him. 

Yuta whined, his lips wanting attention. He took the initiative by grabbing onto the man’s hair and yanking his lips down to his own. Both moaned at the contact. His partner lowered himself down onto Yuta, chest against chest with legs entangled. Both now able to feel how painfully hard each other was. 

Without breaking the hot and heavy kiss, the man moved to the side, fingers dancing at the band of Yuta’s underwear. Yuta bucked his hips up in permission, and so he finally slid his hand underneath, grabbing Yuta’s throbbing length. Yuta bucked again and seductively let out a deep-throated moan at the pleasure.

The man started pumping him, Yuta an absolute wriggling mess at the skin on skin contact. He tightened his grip and increased the pace, lips back to sucking on Yuta’s neck, enjoying his constant moans of pleasure. The pressure was too much and Yuta couldn’t hold it in anymore; he came with a scream.   
He couldn’t remember the last time someone had jerked him off. It was the best orgasm he had ever had in his life. The male kept pumping him so he could ride out his climax. 

When his breathing started evening out again, Yuta felt a tug at his tight black pants. After struggling for a couple moments, all that was left were his underpants. The man slowly pulled them down, allowing Yuta’s dick to spring out, still half-hard from the previous orgasm. Now, Yuta was bearing all to this man, laying completely undressed underneath him.

There was a moment of stillness before the stranger spoke in a quiet, rough whisper, “you’re so beautiful.” He then reached forward and brushed the stray hairs out of Yuta’s face and softly rubbed his cheeks, still admiring him.

Yuta’s heart started racing in a different way than it had before and felt a blush creep onto his face. In the darkness, Yuta could barely make out the man’s face, but with the lighting that was available, apparently he could see Yuta. 

The man then backed off the bed, taking off his own undergarments. He walked around and grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer of his nightstand. Duping up his fingers, he crawled back to Yuta.

“Are you ok with this?” 

Hearing actual concern in the man’s voice, Yuta felt even more reassured that it was fine, and so he nodded.

He gently split Yuta’s legs wider so he had more room to maneuver. Yuta felt a finger poke at his hole. The intruding finger got deeper and deeper as Yuta sucked him in. He started moving the finger in and out until Yuta got used to the pressure, so he added another. Yuta hissed, not yet in pain or pleasure, but just weirdness. Then a third finger was added and the pain ensued. He grunted in discomfort, but soon discomfort turned into pleasure as the man’s fingers drove into him. 

All too soon the man removed his fingers with a sucking sound, leaving Yuta feeling helplessly empty as he mewled from the loss. The male scooted closer and positioned Yuta’s legs over his shoulders. He lined his cock up with Yuta and slowly pushed in. 

Yuta sucked in a breath as he got fuller and fuller until he was filled to the brim. The man started moving in and out at a slow pace. As soon as they both got comfortable with both their positions, the man bent down and slowly kissed Yuta. It was the most passionate kiss they had shared all night, the others full of lust. He soon started to pick up speed with Yuta digging his nails into the flesh of his back to hold on for dear life, the kissing also picking up intensity. Tongues were lashing and mouths were sucking as the male rode faster and deeper into Yuta.   
Lost in blissful pleasure, Yuta raised his ass, wanting more of the stranger’s dick inside of him. His partner’s cock finally hit his sweet spot, Yuta’s vision turning white as he let out the loudest scream of the night. The male, apparently liking Yuta’s reaction repeatedly pound against his spot over and over again until Yuta came with his last scream of the night, his partner coming only a second or two after Yuta. 

The man lied down beside him, both sweaty and breathing hard from their previous activities. Many minutes later, their high came down, and Yuta shivered from the coolness of the room meeting his sweat. His partner must’ve felt the shiver because he took Yuta into his arms and became his big spoon. 

Enveloped in warmth and exhausted from his day, Yuta was lulled to sleep in his stranger’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NCT Life's episode totally motivated me to write today. WOOP WOOP!!!! I think the rest of the story's cast will be introduced next chapter. Along with other things you're probably wondering. Just a heads up :) K byeeeee~
> 
> Oh and I forgot... Markhyuck will be added to this story so yea that's a thing now XD It gon' be cute ^^

Yuta slowly came to, blinking his eyes until they adjusted to the room’s lighting. His mind still groggy from waking up mixed with the remnants of alcohol; he shifted his body to wrap his arm around Hansol. Arm meeting empty air, he fully opened his eyes to realize his boyfriend wasn’t there. He vaguely assumed Hansol had fallen asleep on the couch, which usually happened after a long session of anime. That was until he realized the room he was in was not his. Nor was it familiar to him in any way, shape, or form. 

Eyes bulging, he quickly sat up and yelped as he banged his head on the wall. Attempting to rub the pain away, he suddenly remembered the events from the night before. 

He cheated on Hansol. And with someone he didn’t even know the name or face of. Before he could fully wrap his mind around his newest boyfriend problem, he heard the doorknob turn. Yuta whipped his head to the source of the noise and yanked the blanket up over his fully naked body. 

He audibly gasped, jaw dropping, as he gawked at the man standing in the doorway. Yuta was looking at the most handsome man he had ever come across in his entire life. Was he a model? No, that would be too low of a compliment. It was more like his face was sculpted by the hands of the gods. There was no way in hell this man was human. Yuta’s eyes traveled from his sharp jawline to his intensely gorgeous milk chocolate eyes and the glistening chestnut locks that framed his perfect face. Yuta was so entranced that he didn’t realize the man was talking to him.

“-were okay.” 

Yuta mentally slapped himself as an unflattering, “huh,” left his lips.

“I said I thought I heard a bang and wanted to make sure you were okay.” The concern in his eyes was evident as he studied Yuta’s face. 

“M-fine,” Yuta croaked. He didn’t realize how parched his throat was, nor how thick and heavy his tongue felt after a night of heavy drinking.

Realization dawned on his face as he exclaimed, “oh!” He left the room and came back carrying a glass of water with a bottle of pain medicine. 

He held the water out for Yuta to hold. As Yuta wrapped his fingers around the glass, he brushed against the man's. Blushing and mumbling a quick, “thanks,” Yuta downed the glass in one go, completely forgetting about the pain pills. 

He needed to calm down. Here he was freaking out over touching fingers and yet he had full-blown sex with the guy last night! 

Awkward silence filled the air as the handsome male stood over Yuta, openly watching him. Yuta suddenly wondered if he did this a lot; took random guys home for one-night stands. Without fully understanding why it mattered, he really hoped that wasn’t the case. 

The man disrupted the silence as he held out his hand for Yuta to shake as he announced, “It’s a bit late for an introduction, but my name’s Taeyong. Lee Taeyong.” He smiled shyly down at Yuta.

Yuta hesitantly took his hand as he, too, introduced himself for the first time. “I’m Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta is my full name.” 

Taeyong’s warm, soft hand squeezed Yuta’s. “I can’t tell you how nice it is to meet you.” Taeyong’s sweet words pulled at Yuta’s heartstrings, much like they did the night before. Without warning, Taeyong frowned and leaned forward, faintly brushing his fingers against Yuta’s neck. 

Yuta froze. Taeyong’s face was very close. Too close for Yuta’s comfort. 

“It looks like I went a little harder than I thought last night. I’m sorry. Hopefully the marks will go away soon.” Yuta absentmindedly touched his neck, wondering just how many hickeys peppered it. And then their eyes met, noses almost touching. Yuta’s heart was pounding in his chest. He had to get out of there before anything else happened with this guy. Yuta had already made one too many mistakes already, and continuing anything with Taeyong would dig an even deeper hole.

But Yuta didn’t pull away when Taeyong’s lips lightly pressed against his. So much for this being a one-night thing, he thought.

Taeyong’s lips moved over Yuta’s still ones. He was so conflicted, but Taeyong’s lips felt so good over his own. Without giving his lips consent to move, they seemed to do their own thing and reciprocated the kiss. It was a sweet kiss, no room for lust, and Yuta was in absolute heaven. Taeyong shifted Yuta from a sitting position to one where Yuta was lying on his back. Eventually, the two were on their sides passionately kissing on the bed. Yuta didn’t know how much time had passed, but he found that he didn’t really care. Was this what it felt like to feel wanted? To feel appreciated? Whatever this feeling was, he loved it. He was intoxicated by it. He let out a small whine when Taeyong finally pulled away from the kiss. Taeyong let out a low chuckle and gently caressed Yuta’s cheek. 

“Are you hungry? I could make you breakfast if you want?” Taeyong looked so hopeful that Yuta couldn’t say no. 

“That’d be great, thank you.” This time Taeyong’s bright smile reached his eyes, and Yuta never wanted to see someone smile so badly again like he did now. Maybe it was because Taeyong’s resting face was a bit cold and intense that his smile seemed like it made him a completely different person.

Taeyong pecked Yuta’s lips one last time before crawling off the bed, pulling Yuta up into a sitting position once again as to not let the blanket fall off of him 

“While I make breakfast, you could get dressed and refresh yourself.” Taeyong pointed to the other door in the room that apparently led to the restroom. 

As Taeyong left, he closed the door behind him, giving Yuta the privacy he needed. For the first time, Yuta fully looked around the room. It was absolutely spotless. He found his clothes in a chair, crisply folded as if they weren’t worn the night before. Wondering how much of a clean freak Taeyong might be, Yuta dressed himself. 

Going into the restroom, the first thing Yuta noticed when he looked in the mirror wasn’t the love marks that covered his neck, but how bright the look in his eyes was. He looked like he could potentially be an actual happy human being. Yuta never realized how his relationship with Hansol negatively affected him until now. Maybe this thing with Taeyong could be a step in the right direction for Yuta. But no matter how happy Yuta was, the guilt was still eating at him from the inside for having sex with another man. 

Yuta opened the door to find Taeyong when he was met with a delicious aroma in the air. Following his nose, he easily found the kitchen. Taeyong’s apartment was set up similar to his own: a one-bedroom and bathroom with a kitchen and living room. 

Yuta stood in the doorway watching Taeyong. How much he would give for Hansol to treat him the same way. Neither Hansol not Yuta could cook, but even if it was a simple microwave dinner, Hansol never once offered to make anything for Yuta. Nor had he ever willingly gotten a glass of water for him. Yuta was staring in wonder at Taeyong, wondering if he was actually dreaming. 

Taeyong caught sight of Yuta and motioned for him to sit down at the table. “It’ll be ready in a few.” He turned back to concentrate on his cooking.

Yuta couldn’t help but notice the apron Taeyong was wearing: a red apron with the words ‘BBQ DAD’ written in blue letters. Yuta brought his hand up to his mouth and giggled. 

Overhearing his laugh, Taeyong’s ears turned red, seemingly knowing the reason for the small outburst. “It was a gift from my high school friends. They called me the dad of the group, and because I love to cook, they thought this was a great idea.” Taeyong smiled and shook his head at the memory.

Yuta was intrigued. “What do you like cooking?”  
Taeyong laid a plate of food out in front of Yuta and sat down in the chair opposite Yuta. “I currently own my own bakery, so basically right now I bake sweets all day, but someday I want to own my own restaurant.” Taeyong stared off into space, probably daydreaming about his dream restaurant.

Yuta stared down at his plate. It was a simple breakfast platter of eggs, bacon, and toast, but somehow it looked different in a way; made by the hands of a real chef.

Through a heaping mouthful of eggs, Yuta asked, “Den why don’t you own a resdaurand den if dat’s whad you really wand do do?” 

Greatly amused at Yuta’s attempt to eat and talk at the same time, Taeyong grinned as he answered. “Right now it’s too expensive. I’d need a lot of equipment and to hire my own staff and many other things. If or when I make enough, that’s what I want to do.”

Yuta finally swallowed and looked from his plate of food to Taeyong and back to the food in amazement. “I can’t believe you made this,” he gestured at his plate. “They’re eggs, but somehow they’re so much tastier than any other egg I’ve eaten before!” At this, he shoved another mound of eggs into his mouth.

Taeyong rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “Sometime you should visit my bakery and try some of the sweets there. I could always use another taste tester.” 

Yuta excitedly sat up straight in his seat. “You tell me where and I’m there.” 

Yuta slunk back down in his seat. He was getting ahead of himself. He basically just told Taeyong he was interested in continuing to see him. When was Yuta going to stop this nonsense? He had a boyfriend. Yuta was basically cheating on Taeyong too, if he really thought about it. He wasn’t ready to give up Hansol, and yet this new thing he had with Taeyong was so nice. 

Finished with his meal, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Now that he thought about it, Johnny and Jaehyun probably had no idea where Yuta disappeared to last night. Yuta laughed when he saw over a hundred calls from his two friends. There was nothing from Hansol, though. No surprise there, but Yuta still felt hurt, nonetheless.

Taeyong was curiously staring at Yuta, so he explained, “I kind of left my friends at the club without telling them where I was going, so if you put together the number of times they called me, it’d be over a hundred. 127 times to be exact.” 

Taeyong laughed with Yuta. “I actually know who you’re talking about. I was waiting all night for them to leave you alone so I could make a move on you.” Yuta blushed and played with the fork in his hands. 

“Honestly,” Taeyong continued, “this is my first time doing this kind of thing, so I’m sorry if it’s weird or awkward or anything. It’s just that… when I first laid eyes on you, I couldn’t look away. I was so entranced. You were so beautiful and the way you were moving, I couldn’t look away. I wanted you. The idea of anyone else dancing with you, or kissing you for that matter; I wouldn’t be able to handle. My body just moved on its own, which was right to you.”

Yuta’s entire body was humming. That warm and fuzzy feeling had returned, but this time it was tenfold. Everything Taeyong just admitted to Yuta sounded so real and pure that he could just die happy right now. It was Yuta’s turn to confess.

“I… I actually had no idea what you looked like until this morning, so I was pleasantly surprised when you appeared in the doorway. I also don’t usually do this kind of stuff either so… But so far it’s been a great experience.” Everything he said was true. It’s also probably something he shouldn’t have told Taeyong, but Yuta needed to start being honest with himself, too.

Taeyong beamed, Yuta reflecting his smile. Yuta only knew Taeyong for less than a day, but he already felt comfortable with him. 

Yuta’s phone buzzed again; Jaehyun was calling. Yuta signed at his phone and decided now was probably a good time to go. He didn’t want his friends to have to worry too much longer. Knowing Johnny, he’d probably call the police. Mostly because it’s something stupid he’s always wanted to do and only a little bit of him worrying about Yuta. 

Taeyong seemed to get the idea. “I could walk you home if you’d like?” 

Yuta shook his head but thanked him anyway. “I think I’m just going to visit my friend’s place first to explain a bit.” Taeyong nodded in understanding. 

Both stood up, and Taeyong walked Yuta to the door, hand on the small of his back. Arriving at the door, they turned to face each other. 

Taeyong was red in the face before he hesitantly spoke. “Um. I. I mean… Would you? Would you like to keep seeing each other?” he finally choked out. 

For Yuta, this was the fork in the road. It was the last decision. Right now was the time that he made or broke this thing with Taeyong. He had Hansol to think about.

Yuta knew he was taking a bit too long to answer, so when Taeyong realized the silence stretched on a little too far, he slumped his shoulders in rejection, gaze dropping to the ground. 

“I-“ Taeyong started with a broken voice.

Not wanting to hear anymore, Yuta quickly interjected “Yes!”

Taeyong whipped his head up, eyes searching Yuta’s. 

“Yes.” Yuta repeated. “Let’s keep seeing each other.” He leaned forward on his tiptoes and pecked Taeyong’s lips with his. Yuta pulled back, and there was that smile that Yuta loved so much.

Taeyong leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Yuta. “Thank you. I’m so happy to hear that.” They stayed in each other’s arms until Yuta’s phone buzzed again, causing the couple to jump and pull apart.

“That reminds me, before you go we should switch numbers.” And so they did. Yuta saved his number as ‘Tae.’ Peeking at Taeyong’s phone, he saw ‘Yu <3’ at the top of his screen. The fuzzy feeling was back again. 

Kissing one last time before showing Yuta out the door, they said their goodbyes. A couple meters out the door, Yuta turned around to see if he had closed the door already. Taeyong was still there, watching. Seeing Yuta turn around, he waved and yelled out a cute little “Annyeong!” Yuta waved until he turned the corner, no longer able to see his handsome face anymore. 

Once he was out of the apartment complex, Yuta leaned against the brick wall, completely overwhelmed by the day’s events, having the sudden urge to google ‘how to breathe.’ He decided to call Jaehyun to let him know he was coming over. 

“WHERE ARE YOU?” Jaehyun yelled through the phone.

“Shh. Don’t yell, Jesus! I’m fine! A lot happened, but I’m heading over to your place right now to explain. I’ll be there in 15. K Bye.”

Yuta hung up the phone before Jaehyun could continue his screaming.

A short bus-ride later, Yuta was knocking on Jaehyun’s front door. Taeil and Jaehyun were basically married, having been high school sweethearts, so they both lived in an actual house together. Thank god one of them had a stable relationship.

Before Yuta could knock a second time, Jaehyun yanked the door open, absolutely seething. It was rare to get Jaehyun so worked up. He was usually the calm, secure stronghold of the group. But now to see his dark eyebrows scrunched in anger was a bit intimidating to Yuta. 

Yuta leaped through the door, hoping to find Taeil to use as his hostage/protection against Jaehyun. Spotting Taeil on the couch with his cousin, Yuta leapt into the small boy’s lap and wrapped his entire body around him. “Hyung save me!” he pleaded.  
Taeil sighed but made no move to remove Yuta. Instead he directed his attention at Jaehyun. “Jaehyun, he’s here now; and in one piece. Can you please calm down now?” 

Jaehyun pouted at Taeil’s words. “But hyung-.”

“Jae, I had to watch you pace around the living room all last night and this morning. Please sit down and let’s listen to Yuta.”

When Taeil turned around, Yuta stuck his tongue out at Jaehyun, who glared in return.

Yuta disentangled himself from his hyung and sat next to him on the couch. Remembering Taeil’s cousin was visiting, he turned to greet him on the other side of Taeil. “Hey Winwin! Long time no see! I heard you were having troubles with Kun?” 

Taeil rolled his eyes. “You have no idea how arbitrary their fight is.”

Winwin bristled where he sat and offensively tried to explain, “He ate my last ice cream bar. There was one left! Just one! I told him not to eat it but he did! That’s high treason!”

“Alright so moving onto actual problems...” Yuta sassed.

Winwin threw his hands in the air and stomped off to the spare bedroom quietly muttering to his self, “no one understands. Just wait until someone eats their ice cream. Just let them wait…”

Taeil held his head in his hands and sighed. 

Jaehyun was still glaring at Yuta, so Yuta finally launched into his story. 

“So that’s where those hickeys came from…” Jaehyun thought aloud. 

“Ok the hickeys aren’t the problem! Actually they’re a bit of a problem, but… I cheated on Hansol! What am I supposed to do?? And I even told him I’d keep seeing him!” It was Yuta’s turn to pace around the living room in frustration. 

“If you really like this Taeyong guy then just break up with Hansol. I really don’t see the problem.” Jaehyun still hadn’t forgiven Yuta, but at least he was trying to help.

“You know why! He’s the only one I have… And plus I don’t want him to lapse back into his depression again.” 

When Yuta was in elementary school, his parents were killed in a car accident. Having no family left in Japan, he moved to Korea where his grandmother worked. Around the time his grandmother passed away was when he met Hansol. Yuta latched onto Hansol as a type of emotional support. They both liked anime and became friends very quickly. One drunken night, their relationship shifted from friends to boyfriends. At that time, Yuta was suffering from the loss of his grandmother as Hansol was going through a dark period in his depression. 

Yuta and Hansol had such a deep connection that Yuta didn’t want to break it. Now he wasn’t sure if he was holding onto the memories of Hansol or if he liked the current Hansol. If things didn’t work out with Taeyong and he broke up with Hansol, whom would he have? Sure, there’s Jaehyun and Johnny, but they had their own lives and significant others to worry about. He didn’t want to burden them. 

“If you don’t end it with one of them, you’re going to end up hurting both of them. You should really think about that.” Jaehyun had taken Winwin’s place on the couch and had Taeil’s head in his lap, trying to help Yuta sort out his problems. 

“I mean it makes sense that you want time to see if things will work out with Taeyong, but I wouldn’t wait too long. That’s not fair to either of them.” Jaehyun was playing with Taeil’s thick grey hair as he spoke. Taeil tried swatting Jaehyun’s hand away but soon gave up when he realized he was just going to bug him in another way.

“So he’s a cook and he’s really handsome?” Taeil tried changing the subject up a bit to cheer Yuta up. 

Yuta’s face lit up. “You have no idea how good that breakfast he made me was! The toast literally melted on my tongue!” Yuta’s butt was bouncing up and down on the couch in excitement, ignoring the pain from the activities from the night before. “Fuck I can’t even tell you how attractive he is. Like his face is just indescribable? His proportions are literally perfect? His lips are so attractive and they feel nice too…” Yuta giggled at the memories of kissing Taeyong. He suddenly really wanted Taeyong’s lips on his again.

“And the sex? How was that?” The couple hadn’t seen Yuta this happy in so long, it was actually really refreshing seeing his eyes shine so bright.

“I mean it was super fucking great for me since I hadn’t had it in a long ass time, but we just did the basic stuff. Nothing super smutty. I’m not sure if he’s into that kind of stuff.”

Jaehyun laughed. “Oh trust me you’d be surprised. Taeil doesn’t seem like he’d- Ow!“ Taeil pinched Jaehyun’s nipple to get him to stop talking. 

“Hyung~ that hurt,” the younger whimpered. 

“Anyways,” Taeil ignored Jaehyun. “You can stay here until those hickeys are gone. Winwin is in the spare room, but you’re welcome to have the couch.”  
It wasn’t unusual for Yuta to stay at Jaehyun’s or Johnny’s. Yuta knew he was always welcome. He was just hoping Hansol wouldn’t actively seek him out since his boyfriend didn’t like being alone for too long.

Yuta didn’t work again until Monday, so hopefully they’d be gone by then.

Right before falling asleep that night, checking his phone one last time, he found a text from Taeyong and almost threw his phone in joy. 

“I hope you had a great day! Good night and sweet dreams ☺”


End file.
